Ai-Jinn
The Ai-Jinn Corporation, simply known as "Ai-Jinn", is an Asian corporate state within the dystopian cyberpunk future of the 26th century in the Corporation roleplaying game by Brutal Games. Origin The origins of the Ai-Jinn corporation are far back in 21st century China, in the industrial titan by the name of the "Lang Transit Conglomerate". It was the corporation which built most of the cars, planes, trains, and roads in Asia. Soon it became a megacorporation on which China had become dependent. Due to the corporation's power, the Chinese government was unable to get it to split into smaller companies using legal means. Chairman Cho Yun, assigned a task force to use whatever means necessary to take them down. They started using sabotage and espionage, and eventually recruited the Triads, Snakeheads, Tongs, and Yakuza. Whom brought down Lang, killing and terrorizing hundreds of its upper tier employees. The task force named "Ai-Jinn" decided not to give up the power they had acquired and continued their alliance with the Far East's underworld. They transferred Lang's assets and wealth to themselves and their allies. Which led the collapse of the Chinese government and it's replacement by Ai-Jinn, whom employed it's criminal allies as a sort of police force. Anyone who broke the law without the permission of the local crime syndicate was eliminated. The Ai-Jinn ended up not only heading a vast criminal empire but also an industrial titan. It as not long before Ai-Jinn was the foremost industrial power in the world. They were so successful and efficient at what they did that other corporations agreed to let the Ai-Jinn build their facilities and do the mining as it was both more productive and cheaper than doing it themselves. Ai-Jinn's dominance in heavy manufacturing is such that they manufacture most of the world's mechs, supplying not only their own forces but those of their rivals. During one such mining operation in Antarctica, they found an alien spacecraft which they dug up, kept its existence secret, and reverse engineered the technology. Nine months after its discovery they had developed spacecraft with the ability to travel through sub-space, becoming the only human faction possessing faster-than-light spacecraft. Ai-Jinn has gained other technologies of alien origin since then, and it has turned out that they have formed an alliance with a rogue alien, the Archon Hyperion. To the dismay of the other corporate states and the United International Government (UIG), the rest of the Archons refuse to take away the technology from the Ai-Jinn, prevent Hyperion in continuing to deal with Ai-Jinn, or provide the other factions with alien technology to counter what Ai-Jinn possesses. Organization Ai-Jinn is like the other corporations has a CEO and a council / board. It's members are assigned ranks in the organization. There are a total of 10 ranks in the corporation, from rank 10 which is the CEO and rank 1 which is those whom just came out of training. Ranks determine your pay, bonuses, privileges, and benefits. Making up the upper 4 ranks; Rank 10 *'Chief Executive Officer': Yuan Qingzhao, a Chinese woman that is over 200 years old and looks like she is only 30 years of age. She has led Ai-Jinn for the past century and is a master of numerous martial arts. She also has extensive hidden state-of-the-art cyberware. Rank 9 *'Dragon's Head': The military commander, which at the moment is Kuah-Yin Liang, who is Chinese and is an exceptional commander and strategist. *'Shadow CEO': Acting as the confident, adviser, and executive to the CEO is a Korean woman by the name of Huan-Jae Kwon. Rank 8 *'Voting Council (Pa Hsien)': It's made up of 8 members (known as the 8 Immortals) whom are able to override the decisions made by the CEO as long as 4 of the members agree. *'UIG Policy Advisor (The Sword)': The Sword is a rank 8 agent who leads five rank 7 agents (The Five Knives), specialists in subterfuge, assassination, terrorism, etc. Currently the Sword is the Chinese ex-Triad operative, Jan Tao. Rank 7 & 8 *'Regional Governors': The governors of the provinces of the Ai-Jinn, four of which it controls, and one representing Japan which is claimed by Ai-Jinn but currently outside its control. Culture Having its origins in organized crime, the Ai-Jinn corporate state continues to be involved in organized crime activities. Anyone who is arrested by the UIG is expected to sacrifice themselves for Ai-Jinn. They will even confess to a non-existent or larger crime to prevent the UIG from catching their fellow agents. In exchange the Ai-Jinn uses all of it's legal resources to get them acquitted and if unsuccessful they will do their best to get them freed or make their time in prison as easy as they can. This has given the Ai-Jinn the strongest bonds within all corporations, as it has created the most loyal employees among the corporate states. Geographical Territory The Ai-Jinn corporate state is the dominant power on the Asian continent and it's dominnion covers the largest part of it both in territory (sq km) and in population. The core of the state is the Central Province which is the largest and most important province in every way (population, territory, wealth, resources, industry, and technology). The Central Province covers what is considered to be China proper (south of the Great Wall), Mongolia, Xinjiang, Tibet, the Himalayan Mountain Range, Taiwan, the Korean Peninsula, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and the Pamir Mountain Range (southeast Central Asia). The second most important region is the Southern Province which encompasses all of Southeast Asia and Papau New Guinea. In the northeast is the Northern Province which covers Manchuria and the Russian Far East. Last is the Western Province, encompassing Iran, Mesopotamia, the Levant, and the Arabian Peninsula. Elite Factions Metahuman Dynasties Genetically engineered to have abilities beyond those of humans, they are loyal to Ai-Jinn and classified as scientific cases so that they cannot be touched by the United International Government. They live on opulent facilities called "labs" and have been around for 400 years. Been around for 400 years. *'Hien Dynasty': It has 223 members and is the most powerful family in the world. They are able to interbreed with other metahumans, helping to prevent or slow down the genetic degradation of the other dynasties. All are extremely attractive and have the Chinese aristocracy's pale complexion. Masters of politics and manipulation, with the ability to coerce someone subconsciously and to analyze others' personalities based on their physical responses and then unconsciously adapt to take advantage of what was detected. *'Kang Dynasty': They have 144 members, and are a family of mathematicians and scientists, whom have played a leading a role in China's technology sector since the mid-1990s. Members are so intellectually advanced, that for them conversing with a normal adult is like talking with a child. *'Ling Kao Dynasty': It has 65 members, whom are the greatest martial artists in the world. They run the planet's best martial arts schools and training programs. Have reflexes and agility that is boosted to a great degree. *'Tao Dynasty': With 46 members, they are the greatest assassins in the world. Able to breathe for long periods without an external source of air due to a mixture produced in the lungs from the food they consumed. They can also collapse their joints to permit them to escape restraints, have a toughened skin, and secrete venomous toxins from their hands. *'Ang Fen Dynasty': It has 177 members who are among the most powerful psions in the world. The origin of this monstrous bloodline lies in a disastrous genetic experiment gone wrong. Now they have psionic abilities of great power and a body that is grotesquely twisted. Members teach the psions of Ai-Jinn. Sects These are sub-groups that selected agents are recruited into, though they still continue to work in the division that they were recruited from. *'Hattamoto-Yakko: Known as the "'Serpent Teeth'" or "'Untouchables', they are the personal servants of the CEO. Selected from the best agents in the Ai-Jinn, they are often used for it's darkest operations (e.g. mass killings or terrorism). *'Kabuki-Mono': Called the Crazy Ones, they are organized into clans which serve as the corporation's enforcement branch on the street. They make sure that no one challenges Ai-Jinn's domination of the criminal underworld. Act as a deterrent by performing flashy or brutal public murders. They recruit the aggressive and sadistic. *'Machi-Yakko': Known as the Wiseguys, they are experts at maneuvering within the criminal underworld. Members infiltrate the independent organized crime groups, and if they deem them worthy they will recruit them into Ai-Jinn, if a threat then they are to be killed, and if of no consequence, ignored. They also operate as the corporation's intelligence service. *'Shandan Shuai': Called the Iron Dragons or Storm Commanders, they are the military command branch. It's members are the world's most famous armored battalion commanders, having earned their renown and the fear of their enemies in the Corporate Wars. *'Tiger Platoons': Agents who are trained to become masters of jungle warfare in the tradition of the Viet Cong or the Green Berets. *'Legacy Operatives''': Known as the Sword of Hyperion or the Men in Black, they are agents whom were chosen by the rogue alien, the Archon Hyperion. Unlike other agents, the allegiance of Legacy Operatives is first to Hyperion and second to Ai-Jinn. Being his personal agents, he supplies them with alien technology. Military Ai-Jinn has the largest land-army of all the corporate-states and the most technologically advanced space fleet. When it comes to it's military assets on Earth, approximately 50% are active, in which they patrol the borders, guard assets, etc. The other 50% is on standby ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. Ai-Jinn military strength; *1.7+ million troops *19,000 Tanks *340 Mecha *1,600 Fighters *480 Bombers *100+ Faster-than-Light Warships Technology The corporation has technology that in most areas is roughly comparable to those of the other corporate states, generally speaking. Having access to Archon technology because of Hyperion has given them exotic technologies, that either is used in small quantities (expensive and rare) or has given them a decisive advantage (space fleet). Examples of Ai-Jinn technology; *Anti-Grav Drives *Psi-Shields *Force Fields *Anti-Phase Matching Armor *Quantum Computers *Memory Metals *Variable-state Material Technology *Laser Weapons *Nano-Shells *Entropic Explosives *Cybernetics *Mecha *Plasma Torpedoes *Rail Guns *FarDrive (Faster-than-Light) Gallery Map_of_Ai-Jinn_Territories_(Corporation,_The_Dragon_Awoken).png|Map of Ai-Jinn Territories (Corporation, The Dragon Awoken) Yuan_Qingzhao_(Corporation,_The_Dragon_Awoken).png|CEO, Yuan Qingzhao (Corporation, The Dragon Awoken) Kuan-Yin_Liang_(Corporation,_The_Dragon_Awoken).png|Dragon's Head, Kuan-Yin Liang (Corporation, The Dragon Awoken) Master_Shen_Ling_Kao_(Corporation,_The_Dragon_Awoken).png|Master Shen Ling Kao (Corporation, The Dragon Awoken) Yung_Tao_Men_(Corporation,_The_Eastern_Bank).png|Triad Shan Chu, Yung Tao Men (Corporation, The Eastern Bank) Sasaki_Aneko_(Corporation,_Core_Rulebook).png|Yakuza Oyabun, Sasaki Aneko (Corporation, Core Rulebook) Ranger-Class_Mech_(Corporation,_The_Dragon_Awoken).png|Ranger-Class Mech (Corporation, The Dragon Awoken) Oppressor-Class_Warship_(Corporation,_The_Dragon_Awoken).png|Oppressor-Class Warship (Corporation, The Dragon Awoken) Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Businessmen Category:Mobsters Category:Gangsters Category:Pimps Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Murderer Category:Crime Lord Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Corporations Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Category:Psychics Category:Martial Artists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Wealthy